Not Another Chatroom Fic
by AyanamiEraclea
Summary: Exactly what it says. Completely different from the average KH chat fic. DemyxxOC and implied ZexionxOC and SaixxXemnas.
1. In Which Screennames Are Discovered

OK, I know this is like the billionth KH chatroom fic, but this one might actually stay on the site because it's not ENTIRELY IN SCRIPT FORMAT. And it also has some better screen names. List of screen names: Xemnas is The New Black, Xigbar is Patchy da Pirate, Xaldin is The Point Is, Vexen is Amazing Slushy, Lexaeus is Hulk Smash, Zexion is Finding Emo, Saix is Legolas's Twin, Axel is Pyromaniac, Demyx is iRock, Luxord is Lucky Jack, Marluxia is Petal Boy, Larxene is Barbie Girl, Roxas is I See The Light, and Lissa is Miss Murder.

So without further ado, this is "Not Another Chatroom Fic" by AyanamiEraclea.

Chapter 1

The Discovery of Screen Names

_I See The Light has just signed in._

Roxas was sitting at his computer waiting for everyone else. He wondered what everyone else's screen name would be. After all, Axel, Demyx, and Lissa had made them all up. He thought his was cool. So maybe there was SOME hope. He sighed and typed in "Hello? Anyone there?" He waited.

_Hulk Smash has just signed in._

**Hulk Smash: So what do you think of the screen names, Light? Whoever you are? I think mine's OK.**

**I See The Light: It's Roxas. Yeah, me too. Lissa may have been nice for once. **

Lexaeus thought about this. Then he began typing.

**Hulk Smash: I just pray that the rest of us are all right.**

_Amazing Slushy has just signed in._

Vexen had just typed the password into his computer. He didn't know what screen name he'd get. When he saw, his eye twitched. "Slushy?"

**Amazing Slushy: What the hell is a slushy?**

**I See The Light: Ice and juice blended together.**

**Hulk Smash: I think they made fun of you. They're supposedly saying that you're so old, Vexen (SEE I GOT IT RIGHT!), you're no longer ice, but melted ice. Clever.**

_Legolas's Twin has just signed in._ "You have GOT to be kidding me. ELVES AGAIN? I AM NOT AN ELF! That's OK...when I go berserk on them, they won't call me an elf anymore."

**Amazing Slushy: Elves troubling you indeed, Saix.**

**Legolas's Twin: Ha ha, Vexen. You got named after the soft drink Lissa drank too fast and spit up all over Xemnas yesterday.**

**Hulk Smash: I'm glad no one's using chatspeak. That's annoying.**

**Legolas's Twin: It won't be this peaceful for long. Sooner or later Demyx and the rest of them'll invade.**

**I See The Light: lyk dis? lol elfy**

**Vexen: What?**

**I See The Light: Like this? Laughing out loud, Elfy.**

_Lucky Jack has just signed in._ "All right! This screen name ROCKS! I'm gonna join the chat thing!"

**Lucky Jack: 'Ello, everyone.**

**Hulk Smash: LUCKY Jack?**

**Lucky Jack: Yup. Lissa's the best human being on the face of the planet. Your names are cool. I'll bet you I can guess who everyone is.**

**I See The Light: How much?**

**Lucky Jack: 10 munny.**

**Amazing Slushy: Spent the rest on blackjack? -sighs-**

**Lucky Jack: ...yes...**

**Hulk Smash: -sigh-**

**Lucky Jack: OK...Amazing Slushy's Vexen, Hulk Smash's Lexaeus, Legolas's Twin's Saix, and I See The Light is...Axel?**

**I See The Light: WRONG! It's Roxas. You owe us all 10 munny, stupid bastard.**

_Petal Boy has just signed in._ Marluxia's eye twitched. "MY NAME IS NOT PETAL BOY!" Then he sighed. "Well, I might as well see how everyone else fared..."

**I See The Light: Well it was better than I thought it would be.**

**Petal Boy: Yeah, very funny. You must be Roxas. You're so much of and idiot I didn't think it could be anyone else.**

**I See The Light: STFU.**

**Lucky Jack: Huh?**

**Hulk Smash: What?**

**Legolas's Twin: Damn chatspeak. Nice name. I thought it'd be the OTHER nickname they gave you, Mr. GAYful Assasain.**

**I See The Light: I don't know what it means. Axel says it all the time on the chat we go on.**

**Marluxia: Damn you all to hell.**

**Lucky Jack: We're already there.**

_Finding Emo has just signed in._ "..." Zexion said. It wasn't SO bad. He could only imagine what the others were. He started typing on his laptop.

**Finding Emo: This is classic. Lexaeus's a superhero, Vexen's a soft drink, Saix's an elf, and Petal Boy's the flaming faggot.**

**Petal Boy: Shut the hell up, Zexion. YOU got a cool name.**

**Legolas's Twin: Probably because Lissa was afraid you were gonna shoot yourself if you got something like...well, mine for instance.**

**Finding Emo: Cry me a fucking river, you elven hobo. How's it like being Xemnas's bitch?**

**Legolas's Twin: I'm one room away from you. I wouldn't say anything that you don't feel safe saying.**

**Finding Emo: ...empty threat...**

Saix's eye twitched. "Oh. No. You. Didn't. DIE!" Zexion could hear the scream from his room, and apparently so could everyone else.

**Lucky Jack: RUN ZEXION!**

Zexion put his laptop away and jumped out the window. Lissa saw him falling.

"Make a wish, Demyx. There's a shooting retard." She walked outside to Saix.

"Stop. Go back into your room. Your boyfriend wouldn't want any interruptions, now, would he?" She batted eyelashes behind her blue eyes and flipped her brown hair. Saix put a finger up, thought better of it, and slinked back into his room. Lissa caught Zexion in mid air and floated him to his room.

**Legolas's Twin: I'm gonna fucking kill you, bastard. Then I'm gonna throw your body out into a toxic waste dump. You hear me?**

**Finding Emo: -puts thumb up- Loud and clear, old buddy.**

**Lucky Jack: ...you know, you're just digging deeper into a hole.**

**Petal Boy: What, like you and your blackjack debts?**

**Vexen: I concur.**

**I See The Light: Let's not fight.**

_The Point Is has just signed in._ Xaldin laughed. "You know, it's not so bad. Then again, I was a good friend of Lissa's when I taught her how to use weapons."

**The Point Is: What are you all arguing about this time?**

**Petal Boy: -sobs- At least you got a good name!**

**The Point Is: I think it suits you. Who the hell's Light?**

**I See The Light: Roxas. Isn't my name cool? Yours is pretty sweet, too, Xaldin.**

**The Point Is: Thank you. Luxord, who in the right mind would name you LUCKY Jack?**

**Lucky Jack: It's 'cause I'm so lucky.**

**Finding Emo: That's why you lost 50000 munny in blackjack, poker, and Russian Roulette.**

**Amazing Slushy: And 'playing the ponies'...**

**The Point Is: Vexen's a slushy? He must be getting old. -smirks-**

**Amazing Slushy: Shut up, Xaldin.**

**Hulk Smash: We're fighting again. Aren't we supposed to be having a meeting?**

**Legolas's Twin: We have to wait for everyone to get here.**

**Finding Emo: Your boyfriend, too?**

**Legolas's Twin: I swear, Lissa won't be able to stop me when I kick both your asses.**

**Petal Boy: ...empty threat...**

**Legolas's Twin: Closet case...**

**The Point Is: You're just jealous because word got out.**

**Legolas's Twin: Look, I don't like tranquilizers, and you don't like destruction. It'll be a fair deal if everyone stops talking about it before I go berserk.**

_Patchy da Pirate has just signed in._ "DUDE! WHO LIVES IN A PINAPPLE UNDER THE SEA? SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" Xigbar was singing. Like, he's only seen every episode of Spongebob known to man, owned all the merchandise and DVDs, and the theme song was his ringtone. So yeah.

**Patchy da Pirate: My screen name is, like, the coolest.**

**The Point Is: I would think you'd think so.**

**Patchy da Pirate: Who're you?**

**The Point Is: Xaldin.**

**Patchy da Pirate: M'kay.**

**Amazing Slushy: Xigbar, do you think I'm old?**

**Patchy da Pirate: -like, awkward- It'll be OK, Vexen. Old people rock!**

**Amazing Slushy: -sobs-**

**Hulk Smash: We were just arguing about how so-called 'Lucky' Jack got his name.**

**Patchy da Pirate: Well...uh...it could, like, be a pun thing, ya know?**

**Finding Emo: Quite witty, actually. It's because Lissa's so smart.**

**Legolas's Twin: What, do you have a crush on her? -smirks-**

**Finding Emo: -smirks right FUCKING back, fucker- No, but I have a crush on Xemnas. Perhaps I won't be the bottom bitch this time. Xemnas could use some force.**

**Legolas's Twin: I'll kick your fucking ass.**

**Finding Emo: I'd like to see you try. Lissa'll stop you again.**

_The New Black has just signed in._ "Wow. Very nice. I guess Lissa forgave me after all." Xemnas muttered.

**The New Black: Good evening, everyone.**

**Legolas's Twin: Good evening, Superior.**

**Finding Emo: God, you are such a little lapdog. Wow. A captial S. You MUST be his bitch.**

**The Point Is: ...you know...**

**The Point Is: ...it's like you want to get your ass kicked.**

**Hulk Smash: I bet Zexion could take him on. **

**Amazing Slushy: Yeah, right. Only with Lissa's help. And Lissa almost got her ass kicked by him one time.**

**Legolas's Twin: Don't remind me.**

**The New Black: So did they call you an elf again, number VII?**

**Petal Boy: -giggles**

**Patchy da Pirate: I'M FREAKING SPONGEBOB! W00T!**

**The Point Is: ...that's very nice, Xigbar. **

**Finding Emo: I don't know what you're giggling about, number XI, when I know for a fact that one of the names they were considering for you was...**

_Finding Emo has just signed out._ Zexion laughed. "God, he's gonna be in here in 5...4...3...2...1." Marluxia kicked the door open.

"You know, it isn't wise to have more than one person against you at a time. Especially considering that you don't really have any real attacks and that the two people who are against you do." Zexion smirked.

"You have twenty seconds to get me to tell you. LISSA! MARLUXIA'S ATTACKING ME! Starting now." Marluxia lunged at Zexion and grabbed him by the throat.

"Tell me, you FUCKING wastoid."

"Make me, you flaming faggot."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"What, with a petal? God, you are SUCH a flaming faggot."

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? GET BACK IN YOUR ROOM, MARLUXIA!" Marluxia looked at Lissa, eyes turned to orange, and then to Zexion.

"You'd better tell me when we get back in there." He left. Zexion looked at Lissa.

"He really is dense. I only told him twice." Lissa laughed. Then she left the room.

_Finding Emo has just signed in._

_Barbie Girl has just signed in._ "THAT'S INSULTING! I AM NOT A FREAKING DOLL!"

**Barbie Girl: I find this name degrading towards women.**

**Petal Boy: It's OK. It's not as bad as Saix...-giggles-**

**Barbie Girl: -sighs- Another elf reference? Poor dear.**

**Finding Emo: Now...I only told Petal Boy twice what his screen name was going to be.**

**Petal Boy: WHEN DID YOU TELL ME?  
I See The Light: ...we're fighting again...**

**The New Black: -sighs exasperatedly- Number VI, could you just please tell him what it was?**

**Finding Emo: ...the Flaming Faggot.**

**Petal Boy: I'M GONNA KILL AXEL!**

**Finding Emo: Actually, Demyx made it up. And you wouldn't DARE hurt Lissa's love.**

**The Point Is: Like he loves her back.**

**Legolas's Twin: Well, she's only thirteen. She's probably telling herself that he does.**

**The New Black: Poor girl.**

**Finding Emo: Well, I'm just saying, Marluxia. Don't touch him. She'll blow you up.**

**Barbie Girl: I do not act like a Barbie. I doubt I even played with Barbies back when I was Arlene.**

**Finding Emo: I bet you did.**

**Patchy da Pirate: There's nothin' wrong with dat. All girls play with Barbies.**

**Barbie Girl: But that doesn't automatically make me one.**

**Finding Emo: ...you're a Barbie girl...in a Barbie world...**

**Barbie Girl: As I recall, you already have Saix and Marluxia against you. So you're gonna mess around with a sadist like me?**

**Finding Emo: ...life in plastic...is fantastic...**

**The New Black: Stop immediately, Number VI.**

**The Point Is: Before you get yourself killed.**

**Lucky Jack: I've already witnessed you get almost murdered twice.**

**Finding Emo: ...you can brush my hair...undress me everywhere...because I'm a fucking SLUT...**

**Barbie Girl: KNOCK IT OFF! Or I'll show them THE PICTURE.**

**Finding Emo: ...you wouldn't...**

**Barbie Girl: Hell yes I would.**

**Finding Emo: FINE!**

_iRock has just signed in._ "Let's see what they have to say, darling." Demyx said to Lissa.

"I concur." She said with a giggle, putting her glasses on.

_Miss Murder has just signed in._

**iRock: hi**

**Miss Murder: hi**

**The New Black: Cut the crap, you two. I will not allow chatspeak.**

**Miss Murder: lol demyx**

**iRock: yeah da sprr is trng to sht us up**

**Lucky Jack: Wow.**

**Finding Emo: That has got to be the most fucking retarded thing I've ever seen.**

**The Point Is: Didn't Superior say to cut the crap.**

**iRock: yeah**

**Miss Murder: lyk i dont care**

**Barbie Girl: Wow. No beauty. No brains. Unlike me, Miss Alice.**

**Miss Murder: eat shit**

**Legolas's Twin: Wow, Zexion, I can't believe you have a crush on THAT!**

**Miss Murder: zexy has a crush on me?**

**iRock: he better not have a crush on u**

**Finding Emo: I DON'T!**

**Miss Murder: i bet u do**

**iRock: u thnk she's smexy**

**Finding Emo: ...shut the hell up, Demyx. She's YOUR girlfriend.**

**I See The Light: so wats goin on wit axel?**

**Amazing Slushy: NOT YOU TOO! I EDUCATE YOU KIDS!**

**Hulk Smash: Seriously...**

**Hulk Smash: ...you guys need to knock it off...**

**Patchy da Pirate: let dem aln, deyr kds**

**Miss Murder: go ipatch man!**

**Patchy da Pirate: thx**

**Petal Boy: You guys suck.**

**Petal Boy: A lot.**

**iRock: STFU FAG.**

**Petal Boy: I swear...the next person that calls me a fag dies...**

**Miss Murder: ...**

**Miss Murder: ...fag...**

**iRock: lol**

**I See The Light: lol**

**Patchy da Pirate: lol**

**iRock: miss, u rox my sox off**

**Petal Boy: PREPARE TO BURN!**

**Miss Murder: ...my lmnts fire, u dork...**

Demyx and Lissa were giggling. Then they tiptoed into Axel's room.

"Dude. Why aren't you on the chat? We're chatspeaking the hell out of them. We even got Roxas and Xigbar into it! Did you lock the volumes on the said computers yet?"

"I'm still working on Vexen's. Done. OK, I'm joining the chat."

_Pyromaniac has signed in._

On the way back, Demyx turned to Lissa.

"Do you really think he has a crush on you?"

"Maybe." They laughed.

**Pyromaniac: sup fuckers**

**Miss Murder: sup axl**

**I See The Light: nmu**

**Pyromaniac: nm**

**Patchy da Pirate: yo dude**

**Pyromaniac: yo prte**

**The New Black: STOP IT!  
Finding Emo: ...you pissed off Saix's boyfriend...**

**Legolas's Twin: FUCK YOU.**

**Finding Emo: Tell your boyfriend that.**

**The New Black: Now, number VI, that's a sensitive subject and...**

**Finding Emo: HA HA HA! YOU ADMITTED IT!**

**Pyromaniac: so yeah**

**Pyromaniac: im bored**

**Miss Murder: me 2**

**iRock: me 3**

**I See The Light: im lvng 2**

**Patchy da Pirate: g2g**

_Pyromaniac has signed out._

_Miss Murder has signed out._

_Patchy da Pirate has signed out._

_I See The Light has signed out._

_iRock has signed out._

Everyone went over to Roxas's room to watch TV and eat pizza.

"Zexion has a crush on Lissa." Demyx said bitterly. "I'm gonna rip him to shreds."

"Now, now, Demyx...it's not like he's in her league anyway." Axel said, grabbing a slice.

"I don't like him anyway, baby, you have nothing to worry about." Lissa kissed him. "Because I love you."

**Finding Emo: I'm going to make a record of that statement. You didn't deny he was your boyfriend.**

_Finding Emo has signed out._

Zexion started copying and pasting the entire chat into a document.

"That'll bring laughs for years."

**Legolas's Twin: I'm gonna go calm down.**

**The New Black: Me too.**

_Legolas's Twin has signed out._

_The New Black has signed out._

**Barbie Girl: So anyone else have something to say? Wasn't this supposed to be a meeting?**

**Hulk Smash: Yes, but Lissa turned it into a chat.**

**Barbie Girl: I'm leaving.**

**Hulk Smash: Yeah.**

_Barbie Girl has signed out._

_Hulk Smash has signed out._

**Petal Boy: I need to go calm down. I've been called a fag a billion times today.**

_Petal Boy has signed out._

Marluxia looked at his flowers and sighed.

"If only everything in life was pretty as you."

**The Point Is: So yeah.**

**Amazing Slushy: Yeah.**

_The Point Is has signed out._

_Amazing Slushy has signed out._

Xaldin turned off his computer. "That was certainly interesting. But then everything in life is if you've got a girl like Alice around..."

Vexen bitterly stood.

"Chatrooms are the worst invention in the world." He said.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A bit long. I know. Lissa is me and this is based on a part of a roleplay me and a friend do. In which Lissa's paired with Demyx. Neft, who will be coming later, USED to be paired with Marluxia, but oh well. Summary on Lissa:

Alice Catherine Meridian is the Iza of the CSSN and frequently visited Ansem and the apprentices with her guardians, the late Ani and Arumi Ria, former Izas of the CSSN. Lissa now resides in Castle Oblivion with Organization 13.

So yeah. REVIEW, GADDAMIT!


	2. In Which Computers Are Fucked Up

For the record, Alice Catherine Meridian isn't my real name.

I also figured out how to put actions into the chat with leaving them out. I think parenthesis may work.

Chapter 2

Locked Volume

Xemnas attempted to turn his computer off. He kept pressing the button, but it wouldn't turn off.

"Hn. That's strange. It doesn't behave like this normally. I'll ask Vexen what's wrong."

Thus he IMed Vexen.

**The New Black: There's something wrong with my computer.**

**Amazing Slushy: Same here. Won't turn off?**

**The New Black: Yes.**

**Amazing Slushy: I'll IM Zexion.**

Vexen opened another IM with Zexion.

**Amazing Slushy: You're the most computer savvy person in the Organization. Why won't my computer turn off?**

**Finding Emo: I'm busy.**

**Amazing Slushy: NOW, ZEXION! **

**Finding Emo: FINE. (sighs) I think a hacker implanted a virus into our systems locking the volume and basic controls like Log Off, Restart, and Turn Off System.**

**Amazing Slushy: Is it just us? I asked Xemnas and he said it was him, too.**

**Finding Emo: I know who it is besides you guys. Saix, Marluxia, and Larxene have also been hit.**

_Finding Emo has another IM waiting. Options:_

_Decline IM and continue conversation with previous IM._

_Accept IM and end conversation with previous IM._

_Start chat with both IMs._

Zexion clicked 'start chat' and waited.

**The New Black: We need to have a meeting. I IMed everyone else.**

**Amazing Slushy: OK.**

**Finding Emo: OK.**

_Miss Murder has signed on._

_I See The Light has signed on._

_iRock has signed on._

_Patchy da Pirate has signed on._

_Pyromaniac has signed on._

_The Point Is has signed on._

**Miss Murder: wat do u want, xemmy?**

**iRock: yeah the movie was at a good part**

**I See The Light: sum dude wuz gonna get his hed blown up**

**Patchy da Pirate: i wuz wxng by srfbrd**

**Pyromaniac: eat shit, xemmy**

**The Point Is: Obviously it was important enough to talk about if you idiots were being brought into the chat.**

**iRock: were idots?**

**Miss Murder: ure da 1 who gave wpns 2 a 10 yr old**

**The Point Is: To train you with. Ani, 'Rumi, and Ansem told me to.**

**Pyromaniac: so wats da big thing?**

**The New Black: My computer won't turn off, and the volume's locked.**

**Amazing Slushy: Same here.**

**Finding Emo: Me, too.**

**Legolas's Twin: Better fess up.**

**Petal Boy: It's not funny.**

**Barbie Girl: Tell us who did it.**

**Miss Murder: o...**

**Miss Murder: it wuz my idea**

**Pyromaniac: but i hckd ur sstms**

**iRock: ure all in for a rude wk-up**

**Patchy da Pirate: ...**

**Patchy da Pirate: (like, sweatdrop) im nt nvlvd**

**I See The Light: sm hr**

**I See The Light: bt it wuz a gd idea, lissa**

**Miss Murder: thx**

**Finding Emo: (eye twitch) You better hope I don't call your ex.**

**Miss Murder: ill kck ur ass if u do, fucker**

**Legolas's Twin: You know, it's funny...**

**Legolas's Twin: They can't spell out simple words...**

**Legolas's Twin: ...but they spell out swears...**

**iRock: gt tht rght, fucker**

**Amazing Slushy: Fix it.**

**Miss Murder: no**

_Miss Murder has signed out._

**The New Black: Demyx, get your girlfriend to fix this.**

_iRock has signed out._

**Barbie Girl: (growls) Axel...you hacked it. FIX IT, DAMMIT!**

**Pyromaniac: lol slut**

_Pyromaniac has signed out._

**Barbie Girl: (growls LOUDER) GADDAMIT I AM NOT A SLUT!**

**Patchy da Pirate: ...uh...**

**I See The Light: im nt nvlvd**

_Patchy da Pirate has signed out._

_I See The Light has signed out._

**Finding Emo: (sigh) Well, I give up. I guess we'll try later.**

_Finding Emo has signed out._

**The New Black: Agreed. Everyone else log off.**

_The New Black has signed out._

_The Point Is has signed out._

_Amazing Slushy has signed out._

_Hulk Smash has signed out._

_Legolas's Twin has signed out._

_Barbie Girl has signed out._

_Petal Boy has signed out._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"OK. I'm gonna send the sound clips over now that they're all signed out. Axel logged back in as The New Black, so we should be safe for now. He'll open the sound clips and set the alarms for one tomorrow morning. Now, any suggestions on what Xemnas's song should be?" Lissa explained.

"Peanut Butter Jelly Time. And we could have the dancing banana." Axel said, grinning.

"Good idea." She wrote that down.

"Vexen's should, like, be UBER loud." Xigbar said thoughtfully.

"What's the loudest thing in your playlist?" Demyx asked Lissa. She opened up iTunes.

"Hmm...Welcome to the Fold by Filter, probably. I have others, but that's the first thing that comes to mind." She said finally.

"Now, what about Zexion?" Roxas said, nose wrinkling in thought.

"Something techno. He DESPISES techno." Lissa looked at her playlist.

"Hn. Perhaps B4U by Naoki featuring Turtle?" Demyx asked.

"I was thinking Max 300 or Maxx Unlimited." Lissa said, looking up at him.

"But B4U's techno AND rap, two of Zexion's least favorite things."

"True. I guess so. Axel, you got the rest of them sent and opened?"

"Yes, ma'am." He said loyally. "Now onto Zexion and...done. So how about Saix?"

"We send him that video we made with gangsta Marluxia and him dressed up as Santa's elf to the song Without Me by Eminem."

"It'll take a while for the vid to download."

"M'kay. I can't think of anything for Marluxia...maybe Tough Enough by Vanilla Ninja?" Demyx shrugged.

"If there's nothing else in there. Larxene's a given. Definately Barbie Girl."

"Vid's done. And sent. Now, what songs?" Axel said.

"Marly's Tough Enough and Larx's Barbie Girl." Axel sent the videos.

"Now we wait." They went to sleep early to get up late with the rest of the Organization.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Xemnas had been sleeping at one in the morning when he heard a deafening noise.

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!" Xemnas immediately jumped up and went to the computer. There was a dancing banana on the screen.

"LISSA!"

Vexen's lab had nearly exploaded when his alarm went off.

"YOU TAKE YOUR MONEY! YOU THINK YOU'RE GREAT! YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY! I HATE YOUR FACE!"

"DAMMIT, LISSA!" He tried to turn it off, but Axel had locked it.

Zexion thought he was gonna die. "Damn techno shit...but you'll get yours, Miss Meridian. Yes you will..."

Saix was now in berserk mode after what he had seen on his computer.

"FUCK. It's the Marluxia gangsta..." It only pissed him off every time he saw it because...well, he was dressed as Santa's elf for crying out loud. And no one likes to see Saix angry...that's for damn sure.

Marluxia was in his room screaming like a sissy girl. That damned thing had woken him up and well...he was a bit jittery.

"LISSA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Larxene was getting her beauty sleep when the whole thing erupted.

"I'M A BARBIE GIRL! IN THE BARBIE WORLD! LIFE IN PLASTIC IS FANTASTIC! YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR, UNDRESS ME EVERYWHERE! IMAGINATION, THAT IS YOUR CREATION!"

Larxene's eye twitched.

"You're going DOWN, Meridian."

The Organization members affected were sitting in the hallway waiting for the alarms to stop.

"That was NOT funny. Xemnas, you have GOT to do something about that girl." Vexen said exasperatedly. Xemnas looked up wearily.

"Can I do it tomorrow morning?" Vexen sighed.

"Of course. After all, you ARE the Superior."

Xemnas got to leave first. Then Zexion, cussing the entire way there. Larxene left next, spitting knives and swearing eternal revenge on Lissa. Marluxia left sobbing, asking himself why Lissa was so mean to him. After Saix was calmed down, he got to leave, and Vexen was stuck there for 7 minutes 40 seconds. Welcome to the Fold was the longest song on Lissa's playlist.

Said pranksters were in Demyx's room giggling after hearing the entire Organization's stupid arguement about it.

"So what do we do next?" Roxas asked.

"Smiley war." Axel said.

Yeah, I got a particularly mean review from some guy, and you know who you are. I'm just too disgusted to name you. Need I remind you that ALL CHAT FICS ARE IN SCRIPT FORMAT at least a little bit? If you don't like it, don't read it. Anyways, I don't own any of the song lyrics in this chapter or any of the characters except for Lissa. Peanut Butter Jelly Time belongs to the Buckweat Boyz, Welcome to the Fold belongs to Filter, B4U belongs to Naoki and Turtle and is off Dance Dance Revolution, Without Me belongs to Eminem and the inspiration for the so-called video is from a dream I had about Marluxia being wanksta (shudders), Tough Enough belongs to Vanilla Ninja and is off Dance Dance Revolution, and finally, Barbie Girl belongs to Aqua.

Review, yo.


End file.
